It's Sometimes Hard to Sleep at Night
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin reflect on the night before there wedding


1

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

It's Sometimes Hard to Sleep at Night

So it was the night before Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding.

Kaoru's POV

It's a dream come true it really is. Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Kaoru Himura! I didn't ever think this would happen, I knew I liked Kenshin, but after Kyoto and Jinchuu I really saw how much I love him. I wonder who I thought I would marry. Tae always bothered me about it

" Kaoru-chan your too old to be single you need a husband"

Tae would always say, but I always just shrugged. Then some nights I would lie in bed beginning to worry. Maybe Tae was right what man wants to marry a woman who is stronger than him? Samurai's are all fading away I thought. My father always told me to marry a good man, who could protect me, love me, keep me company, comfort me, and laugh with me. Kenshin is all of those things. I wonder if father approves Kenshin. I'm sure he is watching Kenshin's every move now that were going to be married. I'm sure if he did anything wrong father would send a strike of lighting from the heavens. I think he does approve Kenshin though, even if he does have a bad past. Father did always say judge people by what they do now not then. I wonder if they ever fought together.

I also can't help but, think of what married life will be like. I'm sure no different. I wonder if we will have children. I can't say I don't or I do. Well it's way to soon to think about that anyway. I am a bit sad that Sanosuke won't be here to see this. Somehow I have a feeling he wanted to. He would probably just get drunk and scare everyone else away though. I miss him, I know Kenshin and Yahiko do as well. Oh I feel like I am going to burst. He is so cute, I wonder if he thinks I am really pretty what husband is going to tell there wife there ugly? I hope he does, when I told he was handsome I meant it from the bottom of my heart. I think to much about these things as long as he loves me that's all that matters.

I am lucky to have him. As was Tomoe. How can he love two women so entirely different? Tomoe was quite, classy, elegant, and beautiful. I am sweaty, hotheaded, stubborn, and I can't cook! What woman can't cook?. I am sure I have good qualities though I just can't see them. I love Kenshin so much sometimes it hurts. Oh I am so happy, tomorrow my dream really comes true. He is so kind. Why did he have to go through so much suffering? Even though Enishi and his plot against Kenshin was absolutely horrible it did bring Kenshin and I closer. Though if I could I would try to stop that whole thing from ever happening. It was fun though being by his side ever minute. Caring for him, somehow I think he enjoyed it just as much. When he first kissed me I thought I was going to collapse. Now it just seems so natural like as if it was meant to be. I am so tired.

Kenshin's POV

Marriage. Tomorrow I will be a married man, again. I hope this marriage is not like my last. After Tomoe's death I thought I would never love again. Even looking at a woman gave me a deep sadness or anger welled up inside me. But when I looked at Kaoru I didn't feel that way it was though it was meant to be from that second she attacked me. Ha, I suppose that's why I wasn't sad when I saw her, it was because she was different from all of the other women in Japan. She was definitely NOT subservient in fact I believed she was the exact opposite, but now that I think about it opposites was the thing I needed all along. She was someone I could talk to above everyone else even Sanosuke and Yahiko. She didn't judge people for there pasts. " Why does it matter what people do in there past, you have things you don't want to talk about I assume that's why you're a rurouni". She said to me. I was so happy at that moment. It told me I was on my way to atonement. I was doing something right. The look on her face scared me when I told I was married would she still love me? Would she even want to be my friend? I knew she loved me it was to obvious as Sanosuke said. Kaoru was always the first to yell, to stand up for something she believed in, or tell her true opinions/feelings. She also has strength and is the best at Kamiya Kasshin. That's why I love her. She also has a unique was of punishing us men. Beating us over the head with her bokken! Ha, but yet I love that too.

I wonder if we will have children. I am not sure I want children. It's definitely a lot of work, but that's not what bothers me. I am was good with children when I lived in the country side, but I will have to explain who I got this scar and why I loved another woman! What would my child think if Kaoru wasn't the only one I loved? If I have a boy no doubt he will be ashamed his father gave up swordsman ship. Who knows a girl could react the same way, because either gender Kaoru will teach them Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I doubt a child would like me anyway. I'm different. I seemed so cool to those other kids because I had a sword, but it's different now soon enough Hiten Mitsurugi will be just a memory. I think Kaoru would be a good parent though. She certainly is understanding. It doesn't need to be decided now though.

I am lucky. I always say Sessha is very luck y to have you and then she just shushes me. " Don't think of yourself badly" Kaoru always says. I am, regardless of what she says. I am a man who has spilled blood, and taken away people's happiness yet I am still given kindness. It must be a sign I am doing things right.

My body aced and I all could see was pain, and torture. Her body lied there cold and numb. Dead. That was the only word that rang through my head. I just kept replaying that moment. What good was I if I could not protect the person most important to me AGAIN? Then when I woke up I was in her arms. Her warmth, her smell, her voice, her touch, it was all there.


End file.
